not a mama's boy
by Hikari1127
Summary: It was Mother's Day in Fiore and Natsu ponders about the meaning of the holiday to him. Wait, why is his wife looking at him like he forgot something—it IS Mother's Day and not their anniversary today, right? —NaLu, for Cupcake-Lover-1374


**note:** Would you guys believe I wrote this in an hour? Seriously, I'm amazed myself.  
**note2:** I'm baaaccckkkk! I'm almost finished with a one-shot I didn't know would take a long time to write.  
**note3:** Of course, I'm still busy this time of the school year, but expect more of me during the summer!  
**note4:** This is dedicated to Cupcake-Lover-1374! You know your prompt ;)  
**note5:** Happy Mother's Day!  
**disclaimer:** Have you _seen_ my doodles?  
**summary:** His wife was looking at him like he forgot something, and he swore that today was Mother's Day, not their anniversary.

* * *

Through his 23 years of existence, Mother's Day had never really been that significant to him. He had never known his biological parents—considering, for whatever reason they had, he was left alone at a very young age that he couldn't even remember if one of them had pink hair—and Igneel was definitely a father figure (or well, a dragon figure that's male). Even at Fairy Tail, their sole parent was Makarov, and he has been the paternal one (Mirajane and Erza could've been maternal, but they had been too near his age to be considered as such—so they were older sisters to him).

He had never really experienced how it was like to feel the warmth of a mother's embrace, to receive a mother's soft smile when he did something good and had pleased her, or to just _feel_ the immense care that a mother has for her child. So, from the beginning, there wasn't really much to celebrate.

Lucy was probably already in the room, writing a letter to her mom and stowing it away in the box on her shelf. There would be a soft, bittersweet smile on her face and there would be longing in her eyes mixed in with a few salty tears but she wouldn't regret anything about loving her mom and she wouldn't wish for any other and he thought that that was the beauty of it all—having that person that brought you to this world love you and care for you until their last breath, and you loving them even long after that.

Must've been nice, he thought with a wistful smile, to have a mother that loves you—

"So, aren't you going to say it to me?"

A voice stopped his thoughts from veering towards the (small, hidden) depressing side of his mind, and his wife stood in front of him, hands on her hips and a coy smile curving her lips. There were no tear tracks visible on her face and he inwardly relaxed at that. Mother's Day was always a messy day in the Dragneel house, and after all the years they've been together, he still didn't really know how to comfort a crying Lucy (well, mostly because he usually panicked at the sight of her sad, much more when she's crying). "Say what?" he asked, confused.

Lucy raised her fine eyebrows at him, as if something was obvious and right at his face but he just wasn't seeing it (there probably was, like most times). If possible, her smile became coyer. "'Happy Mother's Day?'"

His eyebrows scrunched. "What? Why would I say—_oh my god_."

There was a moment of silence when he just, wide-eyed, absorbed the phrase and took it all in, the thought sinking in a little too long after. "Wait, you're telling me that—"

"Yup," Lucy said, nodding and smiling a beautiful wide smile, and soon after he was mirroring it, a warm, unexplainable feeling filling his insides.

Immediately he was on his feet, crouching in front of Lucy and placing his hand on her (still, for-now) flat stomach, visualizing a living human in there with wonder. "Are you really—?"

His wife laughed. "Yes, Natsu, I am pregnant."

In one swift motion, he had gathered Lucy in his arms and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her forehead tenderly after he pulled away. "You're a mother," he whispered, soft and gentle.

A few tears escaping her eyes (happy tears, tears of joy that he didn't need to wipe away), she looked up at him with a beautiful smile that reached her ears and said, "Yeah, Happy Mother's Day to me."

He might not have a mother to celebrate on this day, but Lucy was here and the mother of his child, and that was _more_ than enough.

* * *

**note:** I hope that that was touching :)  
**note2:** And I hope you like it, Cupcake-Lover-1374!  
**note3:** Again, Happy Mother's Day to you all!


End file.
